Finding Your Flame
by Sakura Nightingale
Summary: The SOLOMON School of Witchcraft: A facility where young Witches may enhance thier skills, learn to use them properly, and compete to become the Adam and Eve of Witches. Freshman Robin Sena amazes grade 11 student Amon Ra with her powers that go far beyon
1. Hajimaru The Prologue

Hi everyone! I'm Daisy-Chan and this is my story! Hope you guys enjoy it. BTW, every chapter after this (but before the story) there will be a character's profile just to let you know. But let's get on to the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN, INU YASHA, .HACK/SIGN, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, OR THIER CHARACTERS! I DO, OWN ANY NEW CHARACTER'S YOU'LL SEE THAT DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF THOSE ANIME, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO LIST THEM.**

* * *

"Today's modern witch: powerful, unpredictable, and if not properly trained, a danger to both themselves and the general public. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. Takuma Zaizen, and I see a problem in how the Seeds of our society are handled. Right now, whenever one's craft awakens, all that we can do is kill them and put them out of their, and everyone else', misery. But today shall be the first page of a new chapter in the history of man's path alongside the witch. For I plan to take in these Seeds while they are innocent children, and through this school, The SOLOMON School of Witchcraft, we shall change those children's destinies. My plan is to teach them to control their powers, and perhaps even strengthen them... That, my dear public, is my promise to the Seeds, Witches, humans, and their families. No one shall die due to an uncontrolled craft again!" with that, the grey-haired man cut the ribbon in front of the large, cherry red school building, setting of an eruption of applauds from his audience of almost 200 people who came to bear witness to this spectacle. Then 12-year-old Robin Sena sat in front of her television screen, hugging her knees and watching the unveiling on the news. She knew that once she finished this horrible middle school that she would have to attend this new high school for Seeds and Witches. Middle school... she hated even the name of it. There, no one would be her friend because they knew she was a witch. None of the teachers liked her because she was a witch. She was isolated because she was a witch. She cried herself to sleep some nights out of her loneliness. _'But not anymore.'_ she thought to herself. _'In a few years, I'll go to that school where I'll be surrounded by people like me...'_. The blonde haired girl looked down at the floor, resting her chin on her knees, just as the news castor on television announced another boring event in our present. _'People like me...'_

**(Three Years Later)**

The blonde haired witch looked at herself in the mirror with her new school uniform on. The garment had quite taken to her slim, feminine figure, and she loved how the cute black skirt seemed to hug her hips. Robin wasn't one to be interested in fashion and such, but she knew when she looked good in something. After doing her hair up in the "handle bar" style, she picked up her book bag and walked downstairs to were her aunt, Brigida Colegui, sat in the family room, watching the news and sipping tea. A smile graced Brigida's sunlit face as Robin approached her.

"You look just as pretty as your mother..." was all the poor woman could muster, due the fact that she was taken by the resemblance between her deceased sister, Maria Colegui, and her niece. Never, in the years that Brigida cared for Robin, which was since the now 15-year-old was about 7, had the looked at the girl and truly seen her sister in her eyes. She remembered that day when she was first trusted to be a parent-figure to Robin. The poor thing could not cease her bawling. Not only had her mother died giving birth to the young one, but her father had just seemed to disappear. For the first few years of her life, Robin had lived with her grandfather, Father Juliano Colegui, in his convent. However, after a while, he saw potential in her that would only be burdened by living with him. He sent for his daughter at once so take her with her to Japan. Brigida and Robin had been living together in their apartment ever since.

"Please don't cry, auntie." Robin said, with a smile. It was then that Brigida was brought back to reality, and noticed that her eyes were beginning to water with happy tears.

"I'm sorry, Robin... It's just you look so much like her..." the brown-haired woman said, still retaining her smile and whipping tears out of her sea green eyes. Her waterlogged vision shifted over to the clock on the wall.

"Robin, you'd better hurry off and get to school." Robin nodded.

"Alright. Good bye, auntie."

"Good bye! Make some new friends, okay? And remember to be yourself! You'll do fine."

The blonde girl smiled. "Thank you, auntie. Bye!"

Robin closed the door and made her way to the elevator, which she took to the final floor. With that, she noticed that time was running low and that she may have to run to get to school. Soon, her walking pace sped up into a brisk stride, then into a quick march, and finally, an X number of metres dash. She checked her watch again. She'd better hurry up! It was just then that she noticed two figures beside her. It was a boy and a girl who somehow, with their raven black hair and pale white skin, looked very much alike. The girl had her hair in big, messy pig tails and was rather skinny with one blue eye, and one green eye. From the way she was dressed (other than the grade 9 uniform) and the piercing in her nose, she could tell that this girl was one of those "harajuku girls/gothic lolitas". Robin the studied the boy beside her. He was obviously older than both of them. Proof of this was that both Robin and the girl wore grade 9 uniforms while this boy wore one of grade 11. She was frankly quite enamored by his long dark hair that, in his haste, bounced up with each step and as he landed, fell on and around his handsome, matured face. She could see that he was quite an athlete, seeing as he had a muscular build, however, he was holding back, probably in order to keep from running ahead of the girl he ran with. He was very attractive, that was for sure. Robin had to turn away to hide her blush. That was when the girl noticed her.

"Hi!" she said, enthusiastically.

"Hello," Robin replied in a shy voice.

"You must be going to the same school as us. My name's Hitomi Ra," she them motioned to the appealing young man beside her. "This is my cousin, Amon Ra. Amon, don't be standoffish! Say hello!"

"Hey." he said, glaceing at her. All that Robin could think of for that moment we how enchanting his silvery grey eyes were.

"Hello..." she replied quietly.

"Good! Now that we're acquainted... Um, well, I don't know what... But, let's be friends!" Hitomi stated, her voice dripping in energy. The trio began to slow their pace as they reached the school. The two girls breathed heavily, but Amon seemed fine.

"How can he run like that and not get tired?" Robin inquired to herself.

"I was on the track team since grade 9. I've also been on the basketball team in grade 10."

Robin turned cherry red. She didn't mean for him to hear that. Hitomi looked over and immediately knew what was going on. She gave her a look that told her, "Don't worry about it. He's got hearing like Superman!".

Amon's grey eyes scanned the posters for which classes each of them would be in. "Hitomi and Robin, you guys are both in Master-sensei's class. I've got Kosaka-sensei."

"Well that's not so bad!" Hitomi stated. "I heard that Kosaka-sensei is nice!"

Amon flashed his cousin a strange look.

"He expelled a kid last year for chewing gum in his class."

Hitomi paused, the almost dopey looking grin never leaving her face.

"Aw, I'm sure he had a good reason!"

Robin looked up at her from my spot where she was sitting. Was Hitomi insane? Amon shook his head and turned to Robin.

"Please excuse my cousin. She's a little... gung ho about... well, everything... OW!" Amon shrieked the last part, due to Hitomi hitting him over the head with her book bag.

"Hey! Hey, Amon-kun!" called a masculine voice from behind the group. A brown haired, blue eyed grade 11 boy ran over to them, giving them big waves. Amon turned to face him.

"Hey, Haruto-kun!" Amon called back. The two of them met and gave each other high fives. "I thought you said you were going to Yamato High this year!"

"Yeah, but there's been a change of plan and now, I get to stay here and bug you!"

Haruto Sakaki and Amon had been best friends since 7th grade. They seemed to be a big hit on the dating scene as well. Amon would be the lure that attracted the girls, while Haruto would keep them there with his sense of humour. You see, Haruto was alright, but he lacked Amon's mysterious demeanor and tempting body, so he made up for it with his charm. Amon wasn't always that willing, however, to go flirting with the ladies, so Haruto would sometimes set him up on blind dates and such just to get on his friend's nerves. Thick and thin, they'd always help the other out if they were needed.

"Hey, Hitomi-chan!" Haruto said.

"Hihi!"

Haruto looked down at Robin.

"Hey, who's with little chicky?"

"I'm Robin... Robin Sena." she answered, blushing slightly due to the attention.

"Robin-chan, eh? Cool name. I'm Haruto Sakaki, but you can call me Haruto-kun. Just don't call me Haru-chan... My girlfriend, Yurika, does that and if any other girl did it... Oh, I pray for that girl..." the brown haired boy then grinned. "Ah, the ladies love me..."

"Oh, don't be such an egotist, Haruto-kun." Amon said, giving him a light jab in the head.

"Hey! Don't be so violent, Amon-kun!" Haruto's grin expanded. "So, how are things with Touko-chan?"

"Fine... I guess." Amon replied, with a look that Haruto recognised as his "I'm hiding something" face. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh. Okay, man, if that's what you want." the brunette said with a nod.

Robin looked confused. "Who's Touko?"

"Touko Masaki? Oh, she's Amon's girlfriend."

Robin's heart sank. She knew that Amon was older, and that she'd only just met him, but she'd began to like him, even if it were only for a short period of time. Robin had this strange feeling about him ever since she first saw him. Her mind was interrupted promptly by the ringing of the school bell.

"Time for class." Amon declared.

"See you guys at lunch!" Hitomi shouted with a big wave. She then took Robin's hand. "Come on, Robin-chan! We'll be late!"

* * *

So, how'd you like the first chapter? Please review! The first profile will be on (you guessed it) Robin Sena! 


	2. For the Love of Laughter

Hey, people! And BTW, thank you reviewers for your fabulous reviews! Thank m.e.m.o.r.i.e.z especially for reading this before I published it and helping me w/ the title, summary and such. If you're a Cardcaptor Sakura fan, check out her fics! They're to die for people! Well this is the second chapter and like I said, here's a profile of Robin.

* * *

_**Fire Bird**_

_Hello. My name is Robin Juliana Sena. I was born in Italy when my father who worked for the STN (when translated, means SOLOMON Control Center) was to create the perfect witch. After developing an artificial sperm, it was inserted into the body of Maria Rosina Colegui... My mother. However, they soon realised that I was much more powerful than they intended and instructed for my grandfather, Father Juliano Vitale Colegui, to terminate the project... In other words, to kill me. Father Juliano could not bring himself to do such a thing to a child, so he let me live in his convent. Soon, he realized that the STN would continue to ask him whether or not he was able to get the job done, so he called for his daughter, my aunt, Brigida Celestina Colegui, and told her to take me with her to Japan. They were really the only parents I had at the time, for my mother had died while giving birth to me and my father... he was called back to the STN and we never heard from him since. While in Japan, I knew that I was a pyrokinetic Witch, or in other words, I was able to control fire. As an artificially tampered person, I was able to use my craft at an early stage in my development. I went to school in Japan, but with learning Japanese and being a witch, I was shunned from everyone else... In first grade, I was walking down the hall to meet my aunt at the school exit and there were a group of teachers standing by the door. My aunt Brigida was there as well. I approached her and one of the teachers said, "There she is!". "You mean that necromancer-child?" asked another, looking at me as though i were some sort of contaminated item and if you touched me, you would be contaminated as well. Of course, I had no idea what a necromancer was, but my aunt looked shocked and angry beyond belief. You see, like the "n" word is degrading of African American people, and the "c" word is degrading of Chinese people, many people don't know that words like "necromancer", "warlock", and if incorrectly used, "wizard" are degrading terms for a witch. My aunt Brigida gave them a glare, and not knowing what to say, she slowly lead me out the door._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN, INU YASHA, .HACK/SIGN, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, OR THEIR CHARACTERS! I DO OWN ANY NEW CHARACTER'S YOU'LL SEE THAT DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF THOSE ANIME, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO LIST THEM.**

* * *

The scene in the hallway was quite a bustled and crowded one. Students were rushing to classes that they had no idea the location of, teachers were seen giving directions left and right, and those who did know where they were going were trying to maneuver their way through the Sea of Confusion, but unfortunately for them, the tide was against their pathway and that made this difficult. Amon and Haruto sailed along the left side of the sea and searched in vain for shore (or Kosaka-sensei's class) but they would still have to climb the treacherous waterfall (or staircase) in order to get anywhere near land. Haruto took this chance to ask his friend about his apparent problem.

"So... What's up with you and Touko-chan?"

Amon was silent at first.

"I don't know..." Amon replied solemnly. "I just feel like..." he leaned closer to Haruto in order to whisper in his ear. "I may not love her anymore."

Haruto looked astonished.

"Whoa... Whoa, man are you sure?" Amon nodded. "But you guys were like... You know, the only couple that Yuri-chan and I could go on double dates with and stuff! We can't go out with any of her friends, they're all giggly and snobby and.. ugh.." Haruto made a disgusted face then. "And most of my other friends are perverted! You guys were the perfect match for us!"

"I'm sorry, Haruto-kun, but... I can't stay with her if I have no feelings for her."

The brunette nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, that's true. I guess you're right. So, what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do."

"What?"

"... I'm going to have to break it to her..."

**(Somewhere else in the hallway)**

Robin found herself quite fortunate to have stumbled upon Hitomi and her cousin that day. Although strange, Hitomi proved herself as a good friend with a pure heart. Sure, the little zircon that she'd stuck on one nostril was a little distracting, but Robin could get used to that. Currently, while trying to find their class at the same time, Hitomi was pointing out students that she knew.

"Oh, that's Sakura Kinomoto, and Tomoyo Daidouji. They've been friends since 4th grade, you know? They're really very nice.. And there's Tsukasa Minamoto! He's a real cutie... but rumour has it that he likes that Choko Subaru girl..."

Hitomi chattered on but Robin, while trying to listen, was looking for their class.

"Hitomi, there it is!" Robin said. The only thing separating them from the class was a rapid part of the Sea of Confusion.

"Huh? Well so it is!" Hitomi grabbed Robin's arm in her's. "Out of our way, slow mo!"

With that, Hitomi jumped up higher than humanly possible and taking Robin with her, hoped from head to head until she finally reached the door. As they went in, Robin noticed some people saying "Stupid btch! That was my head!", "OOWW! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!", "Hey, sweetie! You jumped too fast for me to look up your skirt!", and so on, but Hitomi, as dense as ever, opened the classroom doors with her cheerful smile plastered onto her face. Robin was about to go in, but she took one last look at the angry crowd behind her. It was then that that last masculine voice shouted "Alright then, what about your friend? Call me, girls! You won't be disapoin--" and was followed by the sound of a rock hard baseball bat colliding with one rock hard head. Robin closed the door just as Hitomi bounced into her seat and immediately reserved the one beside her.

"Come sit here!" she said, motioning to Robin. Robin did as she was told. When everyone was seated, the man sitting behind his desk at the front of the room stood up with a pleasant smile.

"Ohayo, class. My name is Master-sensei."

"Ohayo, Master-sensei." the entire class replied, rather flatly. Master-sensei walked to the center and faced the class.

"As your homeroom teacher, I will be taking your attendance this year. I will also be a visual art teacher to some of you. To begin, before we take attendance, I would like to know your names. To do this, I'd like to play a little game with you. Everyone, please move your desks to one side of the room and let's get started."

Once that was done, everyone was instructed to stand in a circle, holding hands.

"This will be so much fun!" Hitomi exclaimed quietly. Robin laughed slightly at how much energy the girl had.

"Now, I will say my name. Then this person next to me..." Master-sensei looked to the person on his right side. It was a pretty girl with short brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto." she said.

"Alright. Now, as I was saying, once I say my name, Sakura-san will say it again and say her own name. Then the next person..."

"Tsukasa Minamoto."

"Tsukasa-san will say my name, then Sakura-san's, then his own. Once it is their turn, the person at the end will then have to say the names of everyone else in order starting from me. Does everyone get it?" the students nodded. "Alright then. Master-sensei."

"Master-sensei, Sakura."

"Master-sensei, .. Umm... Sakura-san, Tsukasa."

"Master-sensei, Sakura-san, Tsu--"

"I'm Tsukasa."

"Sorry 'bout that. Tsukasa-san, and Kira." said a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Master-sensei, Sakura-san, Tsukasa-san, Kira-san, Tomoyo."

"Master-sensei, Sakura-chan, Tsukasa-san, Kira-san, Tomoyo-chan, and Meiling."

"Master-sensei, Sakura-san, Tsukasa-san, Kira-san, Tomoyo-san, Meiling-san, Kagome."

This continued until the everyone in the entire class said their names. Then came poor Robin who was all the way at the end. She hesitated at first, until Hitomi whispered "Don't worry. I'll try to help you."

"Alright." Robin said. "Thank you."

After a few attempts, both girls were finally able to resite all the names of their classmates.

"Master-sensei, Sakura-san, Tsukasa-san, Kira-san, Tomoyo-san, Meiling-san, Kagome-san, Inuyasha-san, Choko-san, Akemi-san, Kanna-san, Eriol-san, Syaoran-san, Naoko-san, Rika-san, Chiharu-san, Takashi-san, Keiko-san, Athrun-san, Kagalli-san, Lacus-san, Fllay-san, Miriallia-san, Tolle-san, Sai-san, Hitomi-san, and Robin." Hitomi and Robin said together (actually, Hitomi referred to everyone, including herself and excluding Master-sensei, as "-chan" while Robin used "-san").

"Very well done, all of you!" Master-sensei exclaimed, applauding them. Robin smiled. She had a feeling that Master-sensei would be a nice teacher, but for some odd reason, something was still bothering her... _'Amon-san...' _

**(Later at Lunch)**

After more sailing the treacherous Sea of Confusion, Hitomi and Robin found the cafeteria. When they went in, they were surprised at how well built it was. On the right side was a counter were people dressed in aprons served you your food if you were to buy your lunch. The rest of the yellow-painted room was filled with tables and chairs. There was also an opening on the left side that led to more tables and chairs in the yard.

"Let's go outside!" Hitomi decided. "It's such a nice day, and I'm sure the guys are out there too!" she was refering to Amon and Haruto. Robin nodded, but inside, she was not sure if she would feel comfortable around her friend's cousin anymore. She went followed Hitomi outside regardless. They found a nice table under the shade of one of the school's many, large cherry trees. This particular one was in full bloom and let into the air a magnificent fragrance. Luckily for Robin, neither Haruto nor Amon had come outside yet.

"They usually buy their lunches." said Hitomi. "Too cool to bring one, I suppose." She rolled her eyed and gave a giggle, then noticed that Robin was not laughing. "Is there something wrong?"

Robin looked up from the food that she was previously staring at as if it were some kind of portable DVD player showing her a movie. "No.. Nothing's wrong." Robin's eyes them wandered over to the line in front of the counter. Amon stood somewhere near the middle with Haruto, who seemed to be telling him random jokes. This was in vain, because Amon was still as poker faced as ever. After a while, the brunette gave up on him and his next target was a pretty blonde in front of him. Robin looked at Amon, longingly. Why was she feeling this way? She barely even knew him, and yet she felt as though she had some kind of strange connection to him... It was not just his body that she was attracted to, but something on the inside... Something that she could somehow see shining through... Some sort of kindness and caring that he would never show because not even he knew it was there.

"Oh..." Hitomi said, with a face on as if she knew all. "You have a crush on Mo-chan, don't you?"

"Mo-chan?" Robin inquired. "Who's that?"

Hitomi laughed. "That's my little pet name for Amon-chan. He hates it, but I call him Mo-chan anyway!"

Robin sweatdropped, then remembered what Hitomi said before about her liking Amon.

"What!" Robin stammered.

"I know that look! That 'I'm so in love I don't know what to do with myself' look! I see it all the time!"

"What do you mean?"

"You probably don't know this, but here, Mo-chan is _the_ number one heartthrob! All the girl's love him! He even has his own fanclub!"

Robin looked astonished. How could he handle such attention? If she knew that even just _one_ person liked her, she would break out in hives! Hitomi then looked as if she were deep in thought, and then an evil smile stretched across her face.

"I have an idea..." she said. "But I can't tell you yet..."

Robin thought for a moment, then worry and surprise came to her. "You're not thinking of hooking us up, are you?" Hitomi's smile widened. "Oh, please, Hitomi-san! No!"

"He's coming..." Hitomi, obviously very amused, spoke on.

"Hitomi-san, don't even think of it!" Robin said, her voice getting smaller so that Amon would not hear.

"Here he comes!"

Sure enough, within about 2 seconds, Amon, Haruto, the blonde girl Haruto was flirting with, and another sandy blonde joined them. Both girls, like Amon and Haruto, were wearing grade 11 uniforms.

"Hi, Hitomi-chan. Robin-chan." Amon said before sitting beside Robin. The poor fire witch blushed furiously while the (evil) dark witch she called her friend beamed. _'He called me Robin-chan...!'_

"Hey, girls. Okay, introductions!" Haruto exclaimed, and pointed at his blonde companion. "This is Yurika-chan, or I call her Yuri-chan. She's my girlfriend. And this..." he pointed at the girl with sandy blonde hair. "Is Amon's girl, Touko-chan."

'Just what I need...' Robin thought. 'I want to go home...'

"This little chicky here is Robin-chan!" Haruto said.

"Hey, Robin-chan!" Yurika Doujima beamed.

"Hello." said Touko Masaki.

"Hi..." Robin said in a shy voice.

"Yay! Now we're all friends!" Hitomi grinned.

"Typical you, eh, Hitomi?" Amon said, taking a bite into his BLT sandwich. Hitomi stuck her tongue out at him. Yurika chuckled.

"Are you sure you two are cousins? The way you act, you could be brother and sister!" she laughed and poped a french fry into her mouth.

"If they were brother and sister, living in the same house, I guarantee you that this one..." Haruto pointed at Amon. "Would be dead by now."

Both cousins threw a various item each at him (Amon, a plastic spoon and Hitomi, an extra chop stick).

"Hey! Why am I always the one to get all beaten up?" Haruto whined.

"Because you're annoying." Yurika grinned. Haruto pouted. "Aw, don't do that. Here, have a french fry."

"Yay!" Haruto said, his smile returning. Amon shook his head and took a sip of coffee.

"So, Robin-chan and Hitomi-chan, how are you guys liking this school?" Touko asked.

"It's great!" said the always-enthisiactic Hitomi.

"I'm quite enjoying it." Robin replied.

"Well, I knew Hitomi-chan would." the older girl smiled. "How about you?"

While Robin spoke, Yurika was furiously trying to open a ketchum packette for her fries. Unfortunately, when she got fed up and slammed her fist into it, one side broke open and ketchum came flying out... right over Robin's shoulder. Robin looked horrified and Yurika looked guilty. For a split second, everyone looked surprised because they'd thought that the red liquid hit Robin, but luckily, it missed her by about an inch. There was a thick blanket of silence that fell over the table... until it was peirced by the sound of laughter. Everyone looked in the direction the sound was comming from and found Amon, who was desperately trying to cover it. Robin's eyes widdened, as did everyone else's. He struggled to keep his laughter under a lock, but alas, the beast was freed and it burst out with a bang.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Amon shouted between giggles.

At first, all that they could think was 'Amon-san/chan... LAUGHING!', but then Robin joined in, then Yurika, then Touko, then Haruto, then Hitomi. They all began laughing thier heads off. By the end, each of had a very sore stomache from laughing so much.

"Amon-san has such a nice smile..." Robin said to herself, forgeting that the man in question was sitting right beside her and could hear everything she said. "He should do it more often."

Amon smiled at the girl, and for some reason, Robin could feel it shining down on her like the sun.

"Thank you. I think you're very attractive as well." Amon said so that only she could hear. Touko did not see because she was too busy laughing on with Haruto and Yurika.

She blushed and looked surprised, and Hitomi did an evil inward laugh. Like Amon, she too had "Superman hearing", although sometimes she didn't bother using it.

'Mo-chan doesn't seem as close to Touko-chan anymore, and Robin-chan is his perfect match.' Hitomi thought. 'This should work out perfectly!'

Just then, the school bell rang. Everyone said thier good-byes and headed to thier next class.

* * *

Oooh, there's a relationship building here! Keep the reviews coming people! 


	3. Quiz, a New Friend, & a Pang of Jealousy

Hi, everyone! Thanks again for the reviews. I love you guys! (hugs her reviewers) Anyway, I'd like to thank Sakaki's Girl for bringing up the OOCness in this story. I've noticed it too, and that's why I'm going to make more of an effort to maintain each character's personality. I was actually about to go back to chapter two and cut the part with Amon complimenting Robin, but I thought I'd leave it and maybe build on it or something. Anyway, here's our next profile and it's on... Amon Ra!

* * *

_**The Hidden One**_

_Hello. My name is Amon Katashi Ra. I was born in Japan when my French father, Osiris Gustave Ra, after having divorced his former wife, Kasumi Nagira, fell in love with and married my Japanese mother, Isis Ra(then called Isis Torakichi)... A human. My mother, my father, and I were like any normal family, until my father was hunted. I was forced to watch this atrocity, while my mother only stood there with an emotionless expression. I remember that night... It was my 6th birthday. I'd never forgiven my mother since. As I grew into my preteen years, I hated my mother and I hated my tainted witch blood. But she would always tell me that it was nothing to be ashamed of... What could she know? What did she know of my pain? She was normal, just like everyone else. She knew nothing! Soon, all of that hatred and anger began to well inside of me, and the STN-J threatened to come back. My mother decided she would negotiate with them, but until then, she knew she had to find a place for me to hide. So she left me in the care of a family friend... or at least, we thought he was our friend. I barely remember his name or some of the more horrific things he'd done to me. The only thing I know about my little excursion to hell is that I returned with a large, deep scar down my back. I hid the hideous thing from my mother, somehow afraid of being interrogated... I do not want to remember his name, so I never asked my mother. I don't know who it was that ruined my life more: this mysterious "friend of the family" or my own mother... I promised myself that I'd move out as soon as possible and get away from this life that I loathe so._

* * *

Aside from profiles, I will now be including definitions and such. So, here are the first few:

* * *

**PYROKINESIS**- The ability to manipulate fire and most heat energies. Closely related to PHOTOKINESIS. **Witches with this power- Robin Juliana Sena**

**PHOTOKINESIS**- The ability to manipulate light and few heat energies. Closely related to PYROKINESIS.** Witches with this power- Inuyasha Hanyou**

**PSYCHEKINESIS**-The ability to manipulate the soul and emotions. Witches with this craft are usually able to focus very well and control thier emotions (ie: anger, happiness, ect..) **Witches with this power- Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Miko**

**BOTANIKINESIS**- The ability to manipulate plants and vegetation. **Witches with this power- Yurika Doujima**

**NEKROKINESIS**- The ability to manipulate dead bodies and use them as puppets. It is currently being debated whether or not this craft is considered a form of TELEKINESIS or COUNTER PHOTOKINESIS. **Witches with this power- Naraku Onigumo**

**COUNTER PHOTOKINESIS**- The ability to manipulate darkness. While it is a common thought that PHOTOKINESIS is strong against COUNTER PHOTOKINESIS, the two have not effect on each other and instead, cancel each other out. **Witches with this power- Hitomi Ra**

**AEROKINESIS**- The ability to control wind currents. **Witches witch this power- Amon Katashi Ra**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN, INU YASHA, .HACK/SIGN, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, OR THEIR CHARACTERS! I DO, OWN ANY NEW CHARACTER'S YOU'LL SEE THAT DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF THOSE ANIME, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO LIST THEM.**

* * *

The pyrokinetic witch we all know and love and her counter photokinetic friend hurried into thier next class, which was Craft Control and Enhancement, or more commonly called CCE. For this, one class from each grade would be taught at once. Each of the classes that Robin and Hitomi would be with today were Terada-sensei's grade 10 class, Kosaka-sensei's grade 11 class(Amon, Haruto, Yurika, and Touko's class), and finally, Mitsuki-sensei's grade 12 class. Soon, their teacher, Suzume Wada, appeared out of no where.(NOTE: Suzume Wada is, on .hack/SIGN, known as BT) Some of the students was astonished. Wada-sensei smiled.

"Telekinesis." she said. "Welcome, children, to the first CCE class of this year. I am your teacher, Wada-sensei, and I hope that we can be not only students and teacher, but friends. Now, how about a konnichiwa?"

"Konnichiwa, Wada-sensei." everyone said, simutaneously. Wada-sensei nodded.

"Now then. First off, I will be giving you a little quiz, just to see what you know and how well you can control your crafts. Let's start with the grade 12s and move down to the grade 9s."

Robin let out a sigh of relief. She wanted to see how well the other students would do before she even attempted this. Wada-sensei approached a grade 12 student with brown hair who somehow resembled Amon.

"I remember you from last year!" the teacher said. "Shunji Nagira, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Shunji replied with a nod.

"Alrigh then. Shunji..." she checked her chart for his name. "Now then... What Craft Category does Nephokinesis call into?"

"It actually falls into two categories. One being Aerokinesis and the other, Hydrokinesis."

"Very good." she put one check mark beside his name. "What is another word for Robokinesis?"

"Cyberkinesis."

"Heliokinesis, the ability to control sunlight, was dirived from what mythology?"

"Helios, the Greek sun god."

Wada-sensei smiled. "Good job, Shunji. Now for the testing of your craft... Now tell me, what is your power?"

"Hydrokinesis, ma'am."

Wada-sensei moved her hand in a flat "s" motion in the air and a staff appeared. She picked it up, aiming toward the ceiling, and shouted "Summon Wave! Come to me, Cornealius!". With that, a gryphon creature with golden feathers, crimson red piercing eyes, and sharp silver talons appeared before them and gave a magestic roar as it landed. The wind from the flapping ot its magnificent wings made many random objects (and some random people) fall over. Shunji could only watch in wonder as the holy beast towered above him.

"Shunji, classes, meet Cornealius, my gryphon. Say hello, Cornealius."

Cornealius gave a great roar of approval. Shunji shook.

"Shunji, Cornealius will fly around the room. Your test is to hit him with your craft."

Well.. I guess that shouldn't be so hard..." Shunj said, concentrating his powers. Water particles began to form in the air and encircle the brown haired man. They spun and danced around him picking up speed with each revoution. His eyes began to turn blue and he said the enchantment that would release the power he had stored up within him... "Aquatic Storm Revolution!"

The water droplets around him began to hurl themselves at the gryphon like thousands of liquid bullets. The gryphon, however, only flew upward slightly and dodged the attack. Shunji looked astonished, but a determined face soon replaced that. Drops of water ran about him once more as his eyes turned cerulean blue. "Aquatic Storm Revolution!"

The crafty creature once again evaded it's attacker. Shunji let a frustraited growl erupt from his throat.

"Last try." said Wada-sensei. "Try to focus.. Focus on your opponents position."

Shunji closed his eyes and the particles began to form. He could almost see in his mind were the taunting bird-like creature was located... He tried the attack again. "Aquatic Storm Revolution!"

He looked up at were the beast called Cornealius had flown... The small army of particles came close, but not close enough. Shunji let out a defeated sigh and Cornealius landed. If birds could smile, he would have been wearing a smug, victorious grin.

"Oh, well. Don't worry about it, Shunji. It's only a quiz. We'll have the real test later." Wada-sensei said.

The teacher then moved on to the next few people. She finally got to Amon.

"Amon Ra..." Wada-sensei searched for his name on her clip board. "Alright then."

Amon gave the bird a stern glare. He was obviously not going to let it be victorious over him, but the bird's look determination matched his all too well.

"Take flight, Cornealius." said the teacher. The gryphon did as he was told.

Amon closed his eyes, let in a slow, relaxed breathe of air, and then re-opened his now silvery eyes. Everyone could feel the wind begin to quicken. His hair flying about him, he grinned at the beast. Cornealius' two golden stared back. Then Amon let but a whisper escape his lips...

"Mystic Tempest Squall."

With that, a silver whirlwind formed on the ground bellow the air-borne beast and within a matter of not even seconds, it grew until it almost touched Cornealius. The clever gryphon maneuvered its way out of the craft's path and let out a small growl that almost sounded as though he were laughing at the now fuming student. Almost every student in that room from grades 10 to 12 gave loud, unexpected gasps as though the air in that room had momentarily left and returned. Amon ceased his anger and returned to a calm expression. In past years, he had always been able to nail Cornealius in only one shot. The proud winged animal basked in its temporary greatness and gave Amon a look that clearly stated "Your glory days are over, kid". Amon knew what was wrong with him. He couldn't focus. Every time that he tried to focus on the egotistic overgrown bird that hovered above him, his mind wandered back to memories of what happened at lunch. How Yurika's ketchup almost hit Robin. How he laughed when everyone else was silent. How he told Robin he thought she was attractive. 'Why did I say that to her?' he thought. 'I could have just stayed quiet, or better yet, pretend like I didn't hear a thing... And Touko-chan was right there. What is happening to me?' He tried to shake these questions out of his head so that he could direct all his energy at this quiz. 'Focus... Focus...'

"Mystic Tempest Squall!"

Once again, the animal dodged Amon's attack.

"One more try, Amon." Wada sensei reminded him. "Focus all your strength on the target..."

Hitomi then turned to Robin.

"This has never happened before!" she said. "I've heard many times from older kids that Mo-chan never misses, and if he does, never twice in a row!"

"He must be really good... But why is he missing?" Robin asked.

"Maybe he's thinking about a certain pyrokinetic witch..." Hitomi smiled her evil smile. Robin merely blushed.

"Stop that! He barely knows me..."

"It could be love at first sight! You know, like in fairytales!"

"Hitomi-chan, fairytales aren't real."

"No, they aren't, but true love is."

Robin gaped at her friend. She never knew that someone who often appeared to be so dense could be so insightful and poetic. She then shrugged it off as soon as she heard Amon cry "Mystic Tempest Squall!" for the last time. He'd missed once again. The older teen cursed under his breath as the foul Cornealius snickered.

"It's alright, Amon. No need for profanity." said the teacher, scribbling little notes to herself on her board. "Better luck on the test." She then moved on.

Amon stared at the floor, mentally kicking himself. Haruto put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Amon-kun, it was only one quiz, man." he said. "You're still once of the best witches here!"

"I know, Haruto-kun. But you know that I'm trying to get that Adam of Witches award by the end of the year. I have to have high marks for that."

"You mean that honour roll student thing?"

"Yeah, that."

"And the female honour roll student is called the Lilith of Witches, right?"

Amon gave his friend a strange look. "How long have you been here? Haruto-kun, don't you know that they changed it to Eve of Witches just last year?"

"Well... uh... I don't really keep up with this stuff!" Haruto replied, sweatdropping. "Hey, why'd they chang it, anyway?"

"Because the last Lilith of Witches somehow lost control of her powers and killed the last Adam of Witches then herself. No one wants to have to remember the tragedy, so they changed the Lilith to the Eve of Witches."

"Oooohh... Cool."

It was soon Robin's turn to impress her teacher. Cornealius gave her a look that clearly said he didn't expect for her to go very well.

"Cornealius, be nice!" Wada-sensei whispered in a strict, sharp voice. The large fowl almost seemed to roll his eyes, but did as he was told. "Alright. You may stand a chance." the bird's eyes told Robin.

"Cornealius, you know what to do!"

With a giant roar, the gryphon took flight. A nervous, doubtful feeling welled up inside of Robin, and was shwon on her facial expression.

"It's alright. Just do your best." the teacher re-assured her. Robin closed her eyes and tried to focus. Soon, she was somehow able to feel the creature's location... She wanted to fire, but what if she missed? What if she failed like so many others? She wanted to make a good first impression... She wanted to impress her teachers. She wanted to impress her classmates. She could feel Amon's beautiful silver eyes on her. She wanted to impress him...

'Now, Robin!' said a voice from inside of her. 'NOW!'

"INFERNO SOUL BIRD!"

Robin held her breath. Fire energy erupted from her body and assumed the shape of a pheonix. The giant fire bird swooped down the struck the over-cocky, now stunned gryphon. He fell to the ground for the first time that day. Robin opened her eyes and inhaled. She looked around at the surprised faces, and her's soon looked the same way when she saw what she had done. She'd beaten Cornealius. The large bird slowly got up, fatigued, and looked at her with his big bird eyes. "Wow..." was all that his stare said.

"Very well done, Robin!" Wada-sensei clapped. Soon, the other students joined in the applauds.

"YOU DID IT!" Hitomi yelled, glomping her friend. A feeling of happiness and acceptance washed over the blonde haired girl and she hugged the goth back.

Haruto clapped and cheered until he noticed Amon, whom applauded Robin but still kept on his "I'm so dark, cold, and cool" face. The electrokinetic witch grinned and gave his friend a nudge.

"C'mon, Amon! Smile for once in your life!" he then remembered the scene back at lunch. "Alright, _twice_ in your life. It's good for you, man!"

"Whatever." The aerokinetic witch tried his best to be happy for Robin, but somehow, he just couldn't get rid of this pang of jealousy...

Later, Wada-sensei had instructed her students to try fighting mechanical beasts. She'd set them all to "Easy" so that they wouldn't be much of a problem. Hitomi was getting ready to fight her own (which was called X12590210... lol, or just Mai), when someone had turned her's to "Medium", which as her level, she couldn't handle.

"Okay, let's get started!" she said and focused her power on the target. A dark aura soon formed about her.

"Dark Cloud Aurora!"

The aura disappeared and re-appeared around the robot, but somehow, it did not work.

"What?" she cried. "Dark Cloud Aurora!"

Her attacks were to no avail. She looked around. Everyone else was getting rid of thier own mechanical opponents and Wada-sensei was no where to be found. Mai put its "hands" together and electricity formed between them. One feature of the "Medium" level was that the android would fight back. Hitomi stepped away slowly.

"H.. help! Someone please! Help me!"

Just then, a boy passing by noticed her. He had finished off his own opponent just a few minutes ago. He lifted his hand and pointed it at where Mai was, and golden waves emitted from it.

"Control Panel Settings Upload!" he shouted. Mai froze in its place. "Redirect! Shut Down!"

With that, Mai's glowing "eyes" turned dark. Hitomi was in awe.

"Whoa.. You--You're robokinetic?"

The red head laughed. "Yeah. You should be more careful. That android was probably on about the "Medium" level! You should only use the Ea--SY!" That last part was caused when Hitomi jumped up and gave him a hug. The boy, who was wearing a grade 10 uniform, blushed furiously.

"Oh my gosh! You're so brave!" Hitomi praised. "Oh my gosh.. I LOVE YOU!"

"Wha-what?" the boy's brown eyes, which were hidden underhis orange tinted glasses, widened.

"I'm Hitomi Ra! What's your name?"

"Uhh... I'm Michael Lee."

"Nice to meet ya, Michael-kun!" Hitomi took his hand in hers and shook it rapidly. Poor Michael almost fell over. That girl was much stronger than she looked! "AACK! You're my HERO!" she said with a jump, her purple-streaked, black, braided pigtails bouncing with her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Hitomi-san."

"Oh, don't call me -san!" she exclaimed with a cute smile. "Call me -chan! Everyone else does."

'Wow, she's kinda cute...' Michael thought, and returned her grin. "Alright. Hitomi-chan then."

The school bell rang. That meant that it was time for thier next class.

"Well, I guess that since we're friends now, I'll see you after school or something. You, me and all my friends can walk home together and I can introduce you!"

'Friends?' Michael thought. "Okay. Yeah, sure."

"Great!"

"Hitomi-chan!" Robin called. "Let's go!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Hitomi ran after Robin, but paused, turned back and came back to Michael. "Thanks again." She then gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran off. Michael looked astonished and felt the cheek he'd been kissed on as his face slowly turned red. Remembering the bell, he walked to his next class with a smile on his face.

'I have a chance to make some real friends...'

* * *

Aw, so cute! Next profile with be on Hitomi! 


	4. Homework, Rivalry, and Enter Hideaki!

Hey, people! I was able to make them less OOC in that chapter. Yay! Either way, I'd like to thank everyone for their **lovely** reviews. And also, for those CCS fans, m.e.m.o.r.i.e.z's new name is m.o.n.k.i.e.z, just to let you know. So, here is Hitomi's profile!

* * *

_**Dark Eyes**_

_Hello. My name is Hitomi Ra. I was born in Japan when my father, Kazuo Ra, married my mother, Yuko Hamasaki. Growing up, I was always taught that if you always try to see the positive in things, nothing can stop you or get you down. Try not to be around people that are negative as they serve as a bad influence. However, that all changed when I went to a family gathering once when I was 12 years old. There, I met my cousin Amon, or Mo-chan, for the first time. I noticed him because he had a tendency to stand there all by himself. He seemed pretty mysterious, but overall, he was very dark and I tried to avoid him. Truthfully, I was a little afraid of Mo-chan... But then it happened. Some of us went hiking up a trail owned by one of my uncles. I was so happy and curious that I accidentally wandered off on my own. When I'd realized that there was no one else around me I ran around in a panic, totally forgetting my "positive" ways. Then, I tripped on a large stone and there was a bloody gash near where my ankle was. I cried, more scared than I ever have been in my entire life, until I heard my name being called. "Hitomi-san! Hitomi-san!" I shouted back and was surprised to see that Amon-chan, my cousin whom I'd shunned before, emerged out of the green, opaque bushes and thick underbrush. He came to me and went straight to work. The black haired, then 14 year old boy knelt near me and tore a piece off of his own shirt sleeve, then he wrapped it around my bleeding ankle. Wordlessly, he then helped me to my feet and put my arm around his neck for support. Shyly, I uttered a "Thank you...". "You're welcome" he replied, silently. We walked back to where our family was... They were very worried about me and thanked Mo-chan for his help. I did that especially. I tried to apologize for the way I had acted before, but he only gave me a look that said "It's okay. I know". I've followed him around like a little sister... I was his shadow ever since. He's my role model now, whether he knows it or not..._

* * *

Aw, how sweet. BTW, for those who didn't notice, the name Yuko Hamasaki was made from my combining two of my fave Japanese female singers' names... Yuko Sasaki and Ayumi Hamasaki! So, here's some more words to add to your vocab...

* * *

**PSEUDOKINESIS**- The ability for one to fake like they have a craft. This is not really a type of craft, but a slang.

**ROBOKINESIS**- Also called **CYBERKINESIS**, the ability to control the movements and processes of mechanical items, such as computers, androids, house hold appliances, ect.. **Witches with this power- Michael Jason Lee.**

**HELIOKINESIS**- A type of **ASTROKINESIS**. The ability to control sunlight and how hard it beats upon the earth. Closely related to **PHOTOKINESIS **and **PRYOKINESIS**. It is sometimes argued that **HELIOKINESIS **is the same as **STELLAKINESIS**. **Witches with this power- Syaoran Li.**

**SELENIKINESIS**- A type of **ASTROKINESIS**. The ability to control moonlight and how much of it is emitted from a satellite. Closely related to **PHOTOKINESIS**. **Witches with this power- Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa.**

**STELLAKINESIS**- A type of **ASTROINESIS**. The ability to control the amount of light emitted from a star. Closely related to **PHOTOKINESIS**. **Witches with this power- Sakura Kinomoto.**

**ANTHROKINESIS**- The ability to talk with animals. Closely related to **MIND READING/PSYCHOKINESIS**. **Witches with this power- Inuyasha Hanyou, Sesshoumaru Youkai.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN, INU YASHA, .HACK/SIGN, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, OR THEIR CHARACTERS! I DO, OWN ANY NEW CHARACTER'S YOU'LL SEE THAT DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF THOSE ANIME, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO LIST THEM. OH AND ONE MORE THING. I DON'T OWN "CRUCIFY MY LOVE"! IT IS BY THAT WONDERFUL JAPANESE OLDIES ROCK BAND, X-JAPAN! LISTEN TO THIER MUSIC PEOPLE! LOL**

* * *

After another few boring subjects, it was finally time to go home. Hitomi (who just happened to be in the same class as Robin for every subject) accompanied by Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran, immediately grabbed Robin's hand.

"Let's go! I have someone for you guys to meet!" she exclaimed. "C'mon! Sakura-chan, let's go! Syaoran-kun, a little less talking and a little more walking!"

"Boy, you're in a hurry, Hitomi-chan!" Tomoyo said, recording every moment of it all. She loved her camera, you see, and decided that she'd video tape the first day of school.

"Yeah, because I don't want for him to leave without us!"

"Hold on!" Meiling said, a mischievous smile gracing her face. "_He?_"

Hitomi froze. Eriol grinned.

"He's just a friend, okay? We met in CCE..."

"Oh, you mean the guy that rescued you from Mai the android?" Syaoran inquired.

"Yeah, that guy!" Hitomi said.

"So... Did you glomp him?" Meiling asked. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Robin giggled.

"Hey! I didn't glomp him! I just jumped up and hugged him!"

"Hitomi-chan... That's glomping..." Eriol told her. Syaoran shook his head.

"... Oh..." Hitomi blushed. Just then, Amon, Haruto, Touko, Miho(one of Yurika's friends), and Yurika came. Everyone exchanged hellos and Meiling decided to pop the question.

"Hey, Amon-san, guess what?"

Amon turned to the black haired Chinese witch with an expectant look. "Hai?"

Hitomi's brown eyes widened.

"Hitomi has a boyfriend!"

"MEILING-CHAN!"

"What? He's your cousin! The closest thing you have to an older brother! He should know!"

Amon gave Hitomi a look that asked for, no, _demanded_ an explanation.

"I met this boy in CCE when my robot went crazy and he saved me.. but he isn't my boyfriend! Honest! Although, I did invite him to walk home with us..."

"Oh, so we get to meet him then?" Yurika said, thoroughly interested.

"Yeah..." Hitomi admitted, her pale face turning bright red.

Just then, Hitomi spotted Michael, who was apparently searching in vain for her. "Hey!" she called out to him. He turned around immediately and a smile crossed his face as he began a quick stride toward them.

"That's him, eh?" Yurika whispered to Hitomi and giggled slightly. "He's cute.. in a dorky kind of way."

Hitomi decided she'd ignore that and ran up to greet him with another bone-crushing bear hug.

"Hitomi-chan..." Amon said, sounding much like a dog owner telling his pet not to jump onto other people. Hitomi let go on Michael, who was gasping for air.

"Sorry..." Michael let in a big breath.

"It's okay." Michael said, air flowing back to him. He smiled. "I don't mind too much."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Guys, this is Michael Lee. Michael-kun, this is my friend Robin-chan, my cousin Amon-kun, his girlfriend Touko-chan, Amon's best friend Haruto-kun, Haruto-kun's girlfriend Yurika-chan, Tomoyo-chan, her boyfriend Eriol-kun, Sakura-chan, her boyfriend Syaoran-kun, and his cousin Meiling-chan."

Once everyone was acquainted, they began walking. Pretty soon, as Robin neared her apartment building, it was just her, Amon, and Hitomi. Apparently, they lived in the same residence.

"We have so much homework.. and on the first day!" Hitmoi groaned, but a smile soon graced her face. "But maybe if you come over, Robin-chan, it won't be so bad! What do you say?"

Robin was hesitant. What would Aunt Brigida say? "I.."

"What's your apartment number?" Hitomi asked.

"Uhh.. Number 115..."

"Well, we're number 110! We're closer to the elevator, so you can just call your folks from our place if you want." Hitomi persuaded. After saying "please?" many, MANY, times, Hitomi finally got Robin to give the okay to her idea. Throughout this, Amon said nothing. They arrived at number 110. As Hitomi chatted with Robin about all these other students and how cute these guys named Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala (who were friends since grade 6) were, Amon unlocked the door and went inside. The girls soon followed.

"You can put your stuff there, and the phone's over here." said Hitomi.

"Arigato."

Robin walked over to the telephone, which she soon found was a speaker phone.

"Would you prefer a regular phone?" said a deep but oh so familiar voice.

She turned to see Amon, who was standing behind her as he placed his bookbag down on a couch in the living area.

"Oh, no.. this is fine." she blushed nervously, turned it on and dialed her number. Hitomi walked in beside her cousin.

"Hello? Sena residence."

"Hello? Auntie Brigida?"

"Robin-chan!" the woman's voice projected through the speaker. "Where are you calling from?"

"I'm in apartment 110. You see, I was just going to ask if I could stay here and do my homework..."

"You've made friends already?" she asked, sounding delighted. "I knew you'd fit in perfectly! So, what are their names?"

"Hitomi-chan, and her cousin Amon-san." Before Robin could say another word, Brigida's tone of voice changed at the mention of Amon's name. A small "Uh oh." escaped Hitomi's mouth as she smiled up at the tall dark boy beside her, who was as poker-faced as ever.

"Amon?" Brigida repeated, a little disapprovingly. "Sounds like a boy's name..."

"Well..." Robin began. Hitomi giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry, Robin-chan... It's just I expected that the friends you'd be making on the first day of school would use the toilet _sitting_ on it, not standing in front of it."

"Auntie!" Robin blushed. Hitomi's laughs intensified and Amon's eyes widened for a split second.

"Well, young lady? How old is he?"

"Au--"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"We--"

"Is he cute?"

"Auntie!"

"Who's laughing in the back? Are you on speaker phone?" A gasp was heard. "Did this Armond-san boy hear everything I just said?"

"Armond-san?" Hitomi repeated for Amon to hear, and burst into laughs. "I'm sorry!"

"Auntie.. It's Amon-san, and yes, he's standing right behind me..."

Another gasp was heard. "I'm so sorry! Amon-san, uh, I'm sorry. You see, I'm her Aunt Brigida, and I just want to make sure... Because, no offense, but all that teenage boys think of is sex..."

Robin sighed, her blush turning into an even deeper red. Hitomi stopped her giggling.

"Don't worry, ...uhh..

"Colegui-san."

"Yeah. She's safe as long as I'm around! Besides, Amon-kun's too uptight to think about sex as much as most other guys..." she laughes again. "He's so uptight, you couldn't pull a needle out of his butt with a tractor!"

Amon rolled his eyes and proceeded to enter the living area.

"Oh, alright... But come home as soon as you're done, okay, Robin-chan?"

"Alright, Auntie. Good bye."

"Bye bye."

Robin switched the phone off and turned to both her friends.

"Sorry about that, guys..." she said. "She's just worried about me."

"It's okay. And I'm sure Mo-chan doesn't mind either, right?"

Amon winced a bit at being called "Mo-chan", but seemed to ignore his cousin and opened his bookbag. Robin looked worried. What if Auntie Brigida had offended him?

"Don't worry. That's usually a 'no'." Hitomi explained. "C'mon. Let's go into the living room."

Robin followed her friend and sat on a beige colored, leather, two-seater sofa opposite to the one-seater on which Amon sat, still sifting through his bag. Hitomi perched herself on the three-seater sofa that bridged the two. A smooth brown coffee table with a glass sheet over the top filled the space in the middle of the yellow room. Amon began pulling grade 11 textbooks out of his bag.

"Hey, Robin, are you hungry?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh.. Yes, a little. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, you're welcome! I'll be right back!" she said, and hurried off into the kitchenette at the side of the room.

_'Oh, no Hitomi!' _Robin thought._ 'Please don't leave me alone with him!'_ But it was too late. So it was just Amon and Robin. Soon, the black haired boy could feel her eyes on him and looked up. Robin, now a bit flushed and flustered, looked away as quickly as she could, but most likely, he'd already caught her gaze. Wordlessly, he stood and walked into the washroom, closing the door behind him. The tension in the air lifted and Robin let out a small sigh of relief. What was it that made her feel so strange when she was around him? Her tongue always got dry, her voice grew quiet, and she was afraid of saying anything to him for fear that he'd think it sounded stupid. Her eyes wandered over to Amon's abandoned bookbag. She then found a notebook and somehow, she doubted it was just for taking notes in class. Robin looked over at where Hitomi was. She was too busy fumbling with the microwave to notice Robin, her curiosity getting the better of her, sneak over and pluck the small notebook from its previous place. She opened it and read the first passage.

_"The Story of These Lives_

_Each life is a web getting tangled with another,_

_And yet we, like spiders, continue weaving._

_If we soon find the thread has run low,_

_Others around us are grieving._

_And while some of us are rejoicing,_

_Others are deceiving._

_We try to hang onto religious parts of our webs,_

_We keep on believing._

_And we keep on climbing the latter to the top,_

_Some of us are succeeding._

_Yet, somehow, at the end of each day,_

_I find myself weeping."_

A poem? She continued reading, forgetting completely that this book was not hers.

_"Untitled_

_Etched in our souls are the words of our fathers._

_Sealed in our hearts are those of our mothers._

_Yet, it matters not who you are..._

_Communist, Terrorist, Feminist_

_Democrat, or Social Acrobat,_

_Our humanity is a cursed existence."_

_"The Wind_

_The wind flows through me, mild and meek._

_It fills me as I find sleep._

_And as it washes through me, cleanses my soul,_

_I feel myself beginning to become whole._

_Where is this place in which my troubles are so far away?_

_It matters not, for I know I am here to stay."_

She read on, throughly surprised at the beauty of each word and how well they were composed. Sad and depressing where most of them, yes, but Robin liked them nonetheless. She then came across one that particularly caught her attention.

_"Crucify My Love_

_Crucify my love._

_If my love is blind,_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free._

_Never know, never trust._

_'That love should see a color.'_

_Crucify my love_

_If it should be that way._

_Swing the heartache._

_Feel it inside out._

_When the wind cries,_

_I'll say good bye._

_Tried to learn, tried to find..._

_To reach out for eternity._

_Where's the answer?_

_Is this forever?_

_Like a river flowing to the sea,_

_You'll be miles away, and I will know,_

_I know I can deal with the pain._

_No reason to cry._

_Crucify my love._

_If my love is blind,_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free._

_Never know, never trust._

_'That love should see a color.'_

_Crucify my love_

_If it should be that way._

_'Til the loneliness shadows the sky,_

_I'll be sailing down and I will know,_

_I know I can clear clouds away._

_Oh, is it a crime to love?_

_Swing the heartache._

_Feel it inside out._

_When the wind cries,_

_I'll say good bye._

_Tried to learn, tried to find..._

_To reach out for eternity._

_Where's the answer?_

_Is this forever?_

_If my love is blind,_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free._

_Never know, never trust._

_'That love should see a color.'_

_Crucify my love_

_If it should be that way..."_

Robin was moved. Somehow, she could relate to the poem and yet, she knew that she knew nothing about the deeper, true meaning of the poem. What could it be? What could he be trying to say? Just then, she noticed the washroom door unlocking. _Click click_. She quickly returned the book back to its previous place and sat back down. Amon walked back into the living room, as silent as ever, and sat down. Robin wanted to say something to him... To break the ice, but something stopped her. Her tongue felt dry, her voice escaped her, her palms began to sweat, her heart pumped faster and faster. She breathed a small sigh of relief when Hitomi returned with a tray full of various snacks like cookies, a bit of sushi here and there, and a large bowl of popcorn.

"We also have some coke if you want something to drink." she said. Amon looked at the tray and a surprised look overcame his usually serious face. He then looked angry.

"Hitomi-chan..." he said, trying to sound calm.

"What?" she asked, and looked down at the cookies. "Oh that.." Hitmoi laughed nervously and sweatdropped. "Sorry 'bout that... Robin, we'd better eat the cookies first. You see, Amon has a bit of a sweet tooth, but the only thing is sugar makes him crazy." she then giggled as Amon closed his eyes and crossed his arms impatiently, waiting for the tempting little things in front of him to disappear. Robin smiled.

"He's trying not to think about it." Hitomi explained.

"I see." Robin said, laughing a little at Hitomi's cousin.

"So, how should we start?" Hitomi asked, stuffing a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.

"Umm.. do you want to start with our CCE homework first?" Robin asked, nibbling on an Oreo cookie (her fave).

"Okay. We'll have to go outside then."

"Alright." Robin sat up and Hitomi put all the cookies into a bag.

"We'll be back Amon. Feel free to take anything you want seeing as the sugar's comming with us."

Amon didn't bother replying but Hitomu seemed to take his silence as a yes and headed toward the door. She took the spare key saying "Won't be out long! C'mon, Robin-chan" and opened the entrance. Before following, Robin mustered up the courage to politely bow at Amon and say a quiet "Bye..." before leaving. Aftler closing the door and riding the elevator, the two girls were back outside. Hitomi had picked up some boomerangs and discs from the class room that they were to use for moving targets.

"Try this, Robin-chan!"

Hitomi threw a purple boomerang into the air and instinctively, Robin followed it with her eyes, each iris slowly turning red. She focused in on the target.

"Inferno Soul Bird!"

Another bird appeared just as the boomerang disappeared. Its ashes fell to the ground. This was the same for the next five shots.

"Whoa! You're good at this!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Let's go me now, okay?"

Robin nodded with a smile. There was suddenly a new sound: applauds. The two girls looked in the direction of the noise and saw a brown haired boy wearing thier school's grade 11 uniform. He smiled a handsome, heart-melting smile at them. Robin blushed. Who was this? The green eyed boy approached them.

"Very well done." he said. "Robin Sena, I presume, correct?"

Robin was at a loss of words, so she merely nodded.

"And you must be related to Amon Ra, correct?"

"Y-yeah..." Hitomi squeaked. Robin was astonished. Never had she seen Hitomi this nervous. "I'm Hitomi." The boy nodded.

"I see. You both have the same mouth, you know?"

Hitomi nodded.

Just then, Amon came outside. Apparently, he'd finished his other homework and was going to join them in target practice. His eyes suddenly narrowed into an angry glare when he spotted the brown-haired boy. The boy's face turned menacing. A smirk appeared upon it.

"Well, well, well..." he said, his voice dripping with arrogance. "The hermit comes out of his cave."

"Get lost, trd." Amon snapped back. The other boys grin faded.

"Such vulgar language for any future 'Adam of Witches', eh? I'll see you soon." His face softened and a sexy smile crossed his face. "Take care, Robin-chan and Hitomi-chan." As he left, he stopped and turned to them. "By the way, the name's Hideaki."

Robin only watched as the boy called Hideaki walked off. She glanced over at Hitomi, who was wearing a confused look. Amon, still glaring at him, muttered, "That bstard..." under his breathe. Amon and Hideaki... they seemed to despise each other... Robin couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

Ooohh... Some rivalry... Finally done... Sorry for the delay. Everyone who reviews will get a cookie!

BTW, if there are any swear words with a letter taken out (like when Amon was usuign his colourful language just a little while ago.. lol) then that's just me censoring it. I'd use a star, but won't allow it... Aw, well.


	5. Amon, Isis, and the Green Blood

Hey, people! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, but high school just gives us so much homework, and my computer had a virus and... ugh... I've just been busy... > However, I was THINKING about this fic! And, in my thoughts, I had an idea for a theme song. I think I'll use "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. You'll see it on the first chapter(once I edit it). You see, here's what I kinda wanna do... You know how the real theme songs were by Bana, right? And how mature they sounded? I want for the music to have those same elements but... more "teenager-ish" if that makes any sence. Most of Evanescence's songs kinda fit that description in my opinion. But, I just came back from Niagara Falls... It was a school trip... I'm tired... BUT, the fic must continue! So here's the next profile on Haruto Sakaki!

* * *

In the Spring

Hey. My name's Haruto Sakaki, you know, Amon Ra's goofy best friend. Well, you know, I wasn't always all goofy and friendly. The two of us first met while in 7th grade, I was going through some hard times. You see, my mother and father, Ririka and Ichiro Sakaki, weren't having such a good relationship... They'd fight almost every day. Amon-kun always seemed to be alone and really, so was I, so I guess that because we both endured a painful childhood, we were kind of drawn to each other. Each of us seemed to understand the other's pain, but somehow, that wasn't good enough for me in the first few weeks of our friendship... Another so-called "friend" told me he knew a way that would carry me through these times. "What is it?" I asked him, eagerly. He looked around cautiously, and whispered "Acid." That's right. I took acid... wedding bells... vacation... a hallucinogen, as smarter people call it. I knew the risks. I knew that an overdose could send me staight into a "bad trip".. I've actually had my share of those. I knew that an overdose could also cause a severe "bad trip" which could lead to psychosis or even perminent insanity. None of my "bad trips" ever got that far, fortunately. I knew that I could do some stupid things because of the drug. I made sure that my bedroom door was locked to it'd be harder for me to escape. And my parents were fighting so much, they barely noticed. But one day, I had Amon-kun and this "friend" over for some homework. That's when my "friend" asked me to get the pearly gates. I knew all the street names for it, so I knew exactly what he was talking about. As soon as Amon-kun saw it, he gave me this look... this disapproving, almost dissappointed look. My "friend" carried on just as he would if we weren't there, and I tried to do the same, but I felt Amon-kun's hawk-like eyes on me. That's when he said it: "If you even think of using that, this friendship is over." I could tell he was disappointed and I felt bad... So I didn't bother using it. The next day, I tried again, but then I thought of him, and suddenly guilt washed over me. I knew that if anything, the drug would only enhance my guilt, so I put it away. This happened every time that I tried from then on and now, I don't even think of it anymore. I don't regret my decision, because behind with him and my other friends is all the "acid" I need... and without the "bad trips"!

* * *

Good for you, Haruto-kun! lol Unfortunately, I lost the file that I had most of the kineseses on, so that'll have to wait... But on with the fic!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN, INU YASHA, .HACK/SIGN, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, OR THEIR CHARACTERS! I DO, OWN ANY NEW CHARACTER'S YOU'LL SEE THAT DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF THOSE ANIME, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO LIST THEM.

* * *

Robin and Hitomi had just finished thier target practice homework, and decided to move on to math. By this time, both Amon and Hitomi had decided to change out of thier uniforms. Hitomi now had on a short, black, sleaveless dress with a little almost cute looking skull on the front. With that, she wore purple and black striped stalkings. A strange ensemble, yes, but it was in style in Harajuku. As for Amon, he wore a tight black short-sleeve shirt that would make the more strong willed fangirl break out in a nosebleed. This along with baggy dark jeans and a "Live Strong" silicone rubber band on his right arm(Author's Note: I'm sure we've all seen one of those!). Robin tried to ignore the fact that she could clearly see the shape of his chest.

"Ugghhh... I hate math..." Hitomi whinned.

There was a silence then, and finally Hitomi asked the question that both she and Robin were thinking about that very moment.

"Amon-kun... Why don't you like Hideaki-san?"

Amon was silent for a bit.

"I hate him..." he muttered. As he was obviously angry, the two girls decided to ask him nothing more about it.

Just then, the door opened up and in stepped a a brown eyed woman with long black hair that came down to her waste.

"Angelique-chan," she said. "J'achete ce cereale tu aime!" (Angelique-chan, I bought that cereal you like!)

"Oh, merci beaucoup, Tante Isis!"(Oh, thank you very much, Aunt Isis!) Hitomi replied. Robin stared at the lady standing in the doorway. She looked just like Amon! Just then, the woman caught the curious school girl's gaze.

"Oh.. Bonjour! Uh, I mean, konbanwa." she smiled.

"Oh, uh, Robin-chan, this is my aunt, Isis. She and Amon are living with us, you see. Sorry about the French... My parents speak mostly French when we're at home, so we're pretty used to it."

"Oh, that's alright." Robin replied.

The black haired woman turned to Amon.

"Et Adam-chan.. J'achete ton dictionaire." (And Adam-chan... I bought your dictionary.) With that, she handed him an "English to Japanese, Japanese to English" dictionary with an almost hopeful look. Amon merely snatched it and said, flately:

"Merci, maman... Mais, j'ai ce livre." (Thank you, mom... But I have this book.) He then droped it neglectfully it onto the coffee table. Robin could see a slight look of disapointment in Mrs. Ra's eyes. But she then turned to Robin, a replacing it with a happy expression.

"I trust these two have shown you around?" she asked. Hitomi gasped.

"OH, I forgot! C'mon Robin-chan! you have to see the place!" the hyper young girl then grabbed her friends arm and lead her into another room.

"This is our other living room. Amon and Auntie Isis share it." she said.

"Umm... Hitomi-chan..." Robin began. "Why did Ra-san call you 'Angelique' and Amon-san 'Adam'?"

"Oh.. Well, it's because our family is half French and half Japanese. The French side, which is actually Amon-kun's dad's side, insisted on giving us all French nicknames. Actually, 'Angelique' means angelic!" she giggled. "Actually... Maybe I should make you a French nickname... Hmm..."

Robin giggled slightly, but was really focusing more on the 17-year-old boy sitting in the other room. Why did he seem so distant from his mother? Hitomi noticed where Robin was staring and knew instantly what she was thinking.

"Amon-kun's dad, Uncle Osiris, died when he was little... He was hunted by the STN you see... And Amon-kun seems to blame Auntie for it... But, he doesn't know..." Her face turned grim. "He doesn't understand..."

"Wh-what?" Robin studdered, a bit stunned by the serious, or maybe even pained, expression on her black-haired friend's face.

"N-nevermind! I didn't say anything!" her cheery look returned. "Well, let's go see Amon-kun's room!"

Robin decided to drop the subject and wait until Hitomi was ready to tell her. If she tried to force her, it might ruin thier friendship. So, she acted as if nothing had happened.

The night carried on and when Robin got home, she was imediately bombarded with anxious questioning curtisy of her aunt. After Brigida was convindsed, although not thoroughly, that her neice was not exposed to any alchahol, more males other than Amon, or sex of any kind, she finally let down her attack. The next day, everyone had finished thier lunches and were greatly bored.

"Hmm... Let's walk around the school, or something." Yurika suggested.

"Yeah... I guess it's better than wasting away here..." Miho added. So, after making stops at everyone's lockers and wandering all about the school, they decided to stop in a small coridor and sit down, still as bored as before. Small talk bounced back and forth between members of the group, except for Amon of course, who was merely listening to music on his iPod and staring out into space.

"Does anyone here have MSN?" Michael asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Amon-kun does too, he just couldn't here you." Hitomi said.

"May I have your emails?"

"Sure!"

"No prob."

Everyone began sharing emails when Amon noticed and got curious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amon shouted, only because his volume was turned up to high for him to hear his own voice.

"Exchanging emails." Hitomi replied.

"WHAT?"

"Exchanging emails!" Hitomi said again, but a little louder.

"SPEAK UP."

Shaking his head, Haruto walked over and sat beside Amon. He tore one of the ear phones out of his friends ear.

"SHE SAID, WE'RE EXCHANGING EMAILS, YOU DEAF MAN!" Hauto yelled into Amon's free ear. Amon winced at the enormous sound as the brown haired boy laughed at his own joke, but stoped slightly when he noticed the ticked look on his friend's face.

"Haruto-kun..." Amon started, looking very frightening. Haruto gulped and laughed nervously.

"Ehehehe... Yeah?"

"Run."

With that, Amon ripped the other phone out and ran after the now screaming boy. The others laughed. Unfortunately for poor Haruto Sakaki, Amon Ra was the more athletic of the both of them and easily caught up to him, trapping him in a head lock.

"Eep! C'mon, man! Lemme go! Can't you take a joke?" Haruto pleaded.

"Ahem..." said a masculine sounding voice. Amon and his prey looked up to see Principal Zaizen staring down at them. Almost embarrassed, the black haired student released Sakaki from his grasp and regained his composure.

"Good morning, Principal Zaizen." Amon said.

"Hi, sir." Haruto was able to muster up.

"Hello, boys... I just came to remind you that such conduct is only allowed in the Self Defence Without Witchcraft classes."

"We know, sir..." Haruto began to explain. "We were only joking around."

"Well, I ask you to cease." the principal said sternly. "Amon-san."

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll expect to see you after school at the regular time like always."

"Yes, sir."

"See you then." the tall elderly man then strided past the group of teens.

"Now, what was that about?"

"Nothing." Amon answered quickly. "Anyway, someone said something about MSN?"

Later, as she sat on the edge of her lylac purple and light blue frilly bed, Robin looked down at her paper with a long list of email addresses.

"Hitomi's email is 'OnigiriNekoLuvzFuruba'

Amon's email is 'hellsing fan bak540'

Haruto's email is 'ayumi hamasaki is hott'

Yurika's email is 'mew ichigo strawberry'

Miho's email is 'aoi sora above me'

Michael's email is 'DARKheavyMETAL368'

Touko's email is 'bleeding heartache'"

While staring at the sheet, she couldn't help but ponder to herself about this mysterious dark haired boy named Amon. What was his connection with Principal Zaizen? What about him and his mother? Why did they live with Hitomi and her family? Why did he seem to dislike her?

**(SOLOMON SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE)**

It was 8:00PM, well after school hours. It was no wonder he were the only student approaching the building. He opened the door to which was a big, dark room with only a rather dim golden lamp illuminating it. Amon did not take a seat. Instead, he stood in the doorway, looking directly at the tall, elderly figure sitting in the black swivel chair.

"Any leads?" asked Principal Zaizen. The tall boy shook his head.

"No, sir."

Zaizen turned the chair over to face him.

"Not on who the Eve is? Or even the Adam or Lilith?"

"No, sir."

Zaizen sighed. "It may only be the first week of school, Amon, but you know as well as I do that those witches are dangerous... Anyone of them could kill us all effortlessly. It is best that we find them as soon as possible and eliminate them."

Amon remained silent, but his principal was used to this kind of reaction. Unaffected.

"Amon, I'm going to give you this."

Zaizen looked into one of his drawers until he found what he was looking for. Amon could feel his powers weaken by a very tiny but noticable fraction.

"Here. Catch." said the principal as he passed his student the weapon. Amon looked down at what had just seemed to fly into his hands. A gun. He looked closely at the green mercury-like liquid in the weapon. He breathed in the almost toxic scent of the amo. Very subtle, but able to be picked up by the trained sences.

"Green blood?" Amon muttered.

"Orbo." Zaizen said. "Temporary witch tranquilizer. The term 'green blood' is just its street name."

Amon examined it further.

"If it's left in the body for too long, it turned into a poison that, of course, can be deadly."

As he looked at the tiny vile of green monster in his hands, the smell brought back memories of a ravaged home willed with the same odour, a beloved dead man lying at Amon's feet, a worthless woman who did nothing to help, a young child's broken birthday wishes smeared across a bloody wall, and a horde of dispicable men who did this to his father for no reason at all. Amon's eyes widdened slightly and looked distant. His hands began to shake and his heart beat faster and faster. He'd never gotten over that day. And he probably never would. He'd never forget that August 17th... But what was he supposed to do with this demon's blood that lye in his hands? Bestow the same fate upon another helpless family? Save the world from one who only wishes to devour it?

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Principal Zaizen grinned at the teenager, whom while feeling incredibly uncomfortable now, kept his unfeeling expression.

* * *

Sorry about the spelling mistakes... Didn't get to use the spellchecker.. 

For all the emails, bythe way, for some reason wouldn't let me add the hotmail part at the end... (glares) Just imagine that each one has the hotmail thingie at the back and al the spaces are underscores.


	6. Murderer?

Hey, people! Now, on the way back from school a few days ago, I was thinking about the fic and the part when Amon, Robin and friends are laughing and Amon said something totally OOC to Robin... IT WAS EATING ME APART! GAH! I HATE that line that he says! YUCK! Luckily, I'm creative enough to fix it! I won't tell you how, so, you'll have to keep on reading! Muaha!

Oh, and another thing, I'm getting tired of typing "-chan" and "-san" and other stuff like that all the time! Can you guys just pretend like they're still there?

Ookie, now for profiles... Hmm... I think I'll do Yurika Doujima.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley**

Hello. I am Yurika Doujima, and you may know me as Haruto's rich blondie girlfriend who loves to shop! My father, Shuichi Doujima, is the C.E.O. of some famous company, I forgot the name, and my mom, Naru Doujima, is a very well-known fasion designer. They're always so busy... I bet that they hardl remember my name... They actually missed my grade 8 graduation.. Do you believe that? I never actually told Haruto about it, though, because... Well, he's such a happy person all the time. I don't want to bring him down with my troubles. I just wish they'd pay attention to me.. Maybe that's why I became like this in the first place. I used to be a real tomboy, you know. I thought that by changing to greatly, they'd notice me, but my plan failed.. Although, I did end up liking being the blonde girly-girl. And I got more boys to notice me. I guess that Haruto stood out the most because, unlike any of the other guys who only payed attention to the way I looked, Haruto looked at the big picture. Both the inside and outside. I just wish that I could get my parents to notice me too...

* * *

I'm getting very lazy.. Maybe I'll just tell you whan each kinesis is when they come. lol

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN, INU YASHA, .HACK/SIGN, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, OR THEIR CHARACTERS! I DO, OWN ANY NEW CHARACTER'S YOU'LL SEE THAT DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF THOSE ANIME, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO LIST.

* * *

**

'How much longer?'

An impatient young half-dog man in grade 10 anxiously glanced at the clock every chance he had. The Head of the Math Department, one of the school's grade 11 home room teachers, and this unfortunate dog-boy's math teacher: Kosaka-sensei. He just seemed to drone on and on until his words were just about unable to reach Inuyasha Hanyou's cute canine ears. Inuyasha's eyes, however, were glued to the clock on the wall. 10 seconds left...

'9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...'

DING! The dog-boy jumped from his seat and joined his friend who sat two rows away from him, the perverted boy who claimed he was a committed Buddhist, Miroku Houshi. Miroku was just packing his 9 cm thick math text book into his shoulder bag when Inuyasha came to him.

"Hey, Miroku!" called his white haired friend. "Hurry up! I'm starving!

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Just let me put this away." he said, stuffing a notebook into his bag and heaving it onto his shoulder. He turned to see Tsukasa Minamoto and Akemi Shimokita, whose nickname online was Mimiru, standing outside the classroom door, waiting for them to come out.

"What took you so long?" asked the white haired grade 9 boy as soon as they arrived.

"My apologies. My math text book took up much room in my bag and I still had to stuff in my notebook."

"Well, let's go before the line to the microwave gets too big! I have to warm up my food."

"Aw, you'll be all alone, Akemi." Tsukasa said. "The rest of us are buying." The group began to walk to the school cafetorium.

"Maybe I could stay with you." Miroku winked.

"Ew!" Akemi squealed. "Hentai!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Tsukasa sweatdropped. When they came to the caf., Tsukasa went to buy lunch with Miroku and Inuyasha volunteered to stay with Akemi. He was actually buying his lunch, but gave his money to his friends so that he could keep his brunnette friend company.

Tsukasa and Miroku passed the time by talking about rather randome topics. Somehow, it became a conversation about girls and such, and Miroku thought himself an expert on the topic. The younger white-haired listened begrudgingly.

"And _that's_ when you can take it a step forward... If you get what I'm talking about." Miroku explained. Tsukasa groaned.

"Oh, dear Lord.." The boy's eyes wandered and he spotted a pretty young girl in 10th grade who Miroku had his eyes on for a long time, but considering the fact that he so shamelessly flaunted his perverted side, it was a surprise that he never had the courage to ask out... Sango Taijiya. "Hey, Sango!"

"Hm? Oh, hi Tsukasa. Miroku." Sango smiled pleasantly and Tsukasa could almost hear the older boy's heart melt with admiration.

"Hey, Sango. So, how are you?" the Buddhist boy began.

"I'm okay. My English classes are terrible though... We have to write these reports on things in English... Japanese is _so_ much easier." she sighed then.

"Yeah, English is a weird one." Tsukasa added.

Miroku blushed, looking as though his mouth were sewn shut and he was trying to force something out of it. Tsukasa looked worried and Sango just cutely tilted her head in confusion.

"Miroku? Daijoubu desu ka?" (Miroku, are you alright?) she asked.

"Oh.. I.. I mean..." Miroku closed his eyes, his face turning beat red. "Sango.. You're looking very nice this morning!" he was even more flushed than ever. Tsukasa grinned, but with a kind of 'don't screw this up!' look on his face.

Sango's angelic face turned pink. "Umm.. Thank you, Miroku." closing her eyes, she grinned. "You know, you're not so bad! Everyone always tells me you're perverse bu--"

She was cut off by a squeezing feeling on her backside. She then glared at Miroku, who now clenched her rear in his hand with a pleased look on his face. Tsukasa's smile disintegrated. With one swift slap along with the word "HENTAI!" , Miroku was rewarded with a big red mark in the shape of a hand on the side of his face and one thoroughly ticked off woman.

After the trio had bought thier lunches plus Inuyasha's, they found the dog-boy and girl nicknamed Mimiru, who was just warming up her pizza. Once she was finished, they all found a spot to sit in. Sango, of course, made sure that she was on the side opposite to Miroku. The Buddhist laughed nervously. Tsukasa sighed and Inuyasha looked totally oblivious, as usual.

"So..." Akemi said just to break the tense air between the two. "So, did anyone here finish the math assignment yet?"

"No." Inuyasha replied. "Are you kidding? Kosaka-sensei made it so long, I'd be surprised if ANYONE finishes it!"

Just then, a tall brunnette made his way over to the group.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi, Shunji." they replied.

Shunji Nagira. A tall, brown-haired grade 12 boy who, surprisingly, was half brother of none other than Amon Ra. This was not a shock because Shunji was particularly ugly. Actually, he was pretty average looking. It's just that he was normal person average and Amon was more movie star average. They were on two different levels, and you would think that if they were related, they would both be just as attractive. The group smiled as the 12th-grader sat down between Akemi and Miroku.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Inuyasha replied.

"How's Amon?" Akemi asked, turning slightly pink. Sango and Tsukasa suppressed a laugh.

"He's fine. I spoke to him yesterday..." Shunji seemed to be inquiring about something in his mind, but it was a little hard for him to put them into words. Finally, he said, "Hey guys... Have any of you been around him lately?"

"Yeah, we crossed each other in the halls and I asked him how much longer we had to buy those tickets for that dance thing on Friday... Why?" Sango asked.

"Umm... Well, did you notice something... strange about him?" Shunji asked.

"Like what?"

"... Did he.. smell weird to you?"

Sango almost laughed. The entire table looked at Shunji like he was crazy. "What?"

"Did he smell weird?"

Sango shook her head. "No, he smelled just fine..." A look of confusion appeared on her face. "What, do you mean like bad weird?"

"No, just... not normal. Like, it's extremely subtle, but he smelled a bit like a perminent marker the last time I talked to him. You know, toxic."

"Well, I didn't notice it."

"Hmm.. I could be going insane or something..." Shunji looked down at his Japanese noodles.

Sango thought for a moment. "Although, I did notice that he was wearing much more cologne than usual. Maybe that's what you were smelling."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

'Why won't it come out?'

After school, Amon went straight to the shower to try to wash this toxic smell from the orbo off. He was now standing in his room with a towel on, trying various items to help hide the smell. He was sure that people probably did not notice it much, but he had a very good sence of smell and the scent made him sick to his stomach.

'Dammit... Dammit..'

He glanced over at the orbo gun sitting on his night stand. Why couldn't he just use his powers instead of this terrible thing his principal had given him? The toxic smell of the evil fluid made his sickness worsen and he felt slightly dizzy. No wonder he remembered throwing up right after the men of the STN-J killed his father.

'Speaking of throwing up...'

Unable to take the smell any longer, he burst open his bedroom door and made a break for the washroom. Upon hearing her son's rush, Isis became worried and walked toward where she had heard him run off.

"Amon? Amon, are you alright?" she knocked on the door, but stopped when she heard sickening sounds emitting from inside. "Amon?"

"I..! I'm f--" he was interupted when another sick sound erupted from his throat followed by a series of coughs. Isis' anxiety increased.

Amon was feeling the worse he'd ever felt in his life. It was just like how he felt years ago after his father was hunted. His stomach churned angrily... His throat spewed up whatever it was he had eaten... Amon thought of a way that he could take this to school as Principal Zaizen had instructed him without having to rush to the washroom every five seconds. Then, feeling sick again, he leaned back over the sink, expecting another unpelasant surprise. Isis was getting extremely discomforted now.

"Amon, can you open the door? You do have your towel on, right?"

"I'm fine!" Amon snaped. "Just go!" Why did she always have poke her nose into his business? He was a big boy and could take care of himself. What did _she_ care, anyway?

He turned on the bathroom fan and used the spraycan to cover the smell. Slowly, the tall boy began to feel a little better.

Isis stood in front of the door for a few seconds, then returned to where she previously was, clearly hurt and blinking back tears.

'He hates me... He hates me so much...'

After about fifteen minutes, Amon emerged from the washroom upon finding some strong cologne he'd accidentally left in there about a week ago (he's so unorganized...). When he first got it from his grandmother, who's sence of smell lacked much to be desired, he thought it was too strong for him to wear. But if he didn't cover the orbo smell with something, he would probably be sent to the hospital after a teacher would think he were having a bad asthma attack. He then steped into his bedroom.

'But why didn't the smell bother me when I first got it?' he inquired to himself. 'Maybe the more I'm around it, the worse it begins to smell... But what will that mean in the future? I should speak to the principal about this.'

His mind wandered off to memories of that conversation. He still almost couldn't believe he had the same killer from years ago in his possesion.

_"What am I supposed to do with this?"_

_"What do you think you're to do with it?" the elderly man spun in his chair so that his back faced the young man by the door._

_"Principal... If I may, why do you trust me with this job?"_

_Zaizen grinned._

_"You are very talented, Mr. Ra. You are the only student in this school I know of who can effortlessly control two crafts... Aerokinesis and you see preminitions in your dreams... It is rare, one who possesses both, you know."_

_Amon nodded._

_"I chose you because you are strong and because your power will come in handy when finding the Adam, Eve, and Lilith of Witches. You should be able to see who they are in your dreams."_

_Amon nodded once more. "Yes, that has happened, but I could never see thier faces..."_

_"Keep trying, Amon, and report to me when you've found something. Or, you may also fell free to act however you see best fit and report to me afterward. If there is nothing further you'd like to discuss, you're dismissed."

* * *

_

After he was finished dressing, Amon was tired and fell asleep. Maybe he would see what he had been waiting for at last. Sure enough, he appeared in the school ground, poised and ready to attack an unknown figure in front of him. He recognised this part from previous dreams and knew what would happen next. The wind whisped around him. The trees danced, caught in it's movements. He could no longer take the chance of waking up.

_'Show yourself!' _he shouted.

_'Are you sure... Are you sure that you are ready to look upon the face of the Lilith of Witches?'_

What did the figure mean? He had been waiting for this for a long time.

_'Of course!'_

A feminine form steped out of the shadows. Her black hair flowed in the wind as a dark aura surrounded her. She looked into the face of the now horrified Amon.

_'N-no... It can't be! I.. I can't kill you!'_

_'I warned you... Amon, you must--'_

_'What? I must what?'_

_'You must... kill me. I will only do more bad than good and you know it...'_

Amon shivered. What should he do?

_'I can't...'_

_'You have to! Are you a mouse or a man?'_

Amon did not answer.

* * *

It had been weeks since Robin and Hitomi had first become friends. They often came over to each other's apartments for homework or just for fun. Today, they were doing homework in Hitomi's room. All of the adults were out. Meanwhile, Amon was having a dilema. He sat alone in his room for a long time, waiting for Robin to leave. About an hour later, when he was certain he heard the front door open and close, he picked up the orbo gun.

'It's for the best...' he told himself, fighting everything in him that screamed about how wrong what he was about to do was.

He made his way down the hall with the gun hidden behind him. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside. It was dark. That ment she was asleep. Swiftly and noiselessly, he made his way to the foot of the bed. Amon lifted his gun and aimed, but a thought struck him. What would he do once his aunt, uncle, and mother came home? Perhaps he could open the window... Leave everything in disarray... Inflict wounds upon himself... Call the police... Blame it on a false criminal... A criminal that did not exist... Mourn her death just as if a murderer really did enter thier home...

"Amon..." said a voice. He looked around quickly. His sleeping cousin was still deep in slumber. He then turned to a little area on the floor where there were many sheets and a pillow. Robin. Amon's eyes widdened. Why was she not home? The two of them must have fallen asleep while working. she must have called home and asked to stay here. Amon froze, gun still ready to shoot.

"Amon, what are you doing?" she asked him. The tall boy remained silent. The school girl's tired eyes soon began to focus and she could make out the shape of the weapon. "A.. a... gun..." her expression was that of a thoroughly frightened one.

"Robin... Just forget you saw anything!" he said sternly, not wanting to have to turn his gun on her as well.

"What's that smell?" she asked suspiciously, covering her nose. Amon was surprised. It looked as though the smell of the orbo was thoroughly bothering her, but she wasn't as powerfull as he, was she? She shouldn't be able to smell it at all. Maybe she would notice it somewhat in her later years, but not now.

"N-no! Amon! Don't do it!" Robin screamed, eyes flashing red. "I won't allow you! Inferno Soul Bird!"

A bird of fire flew toward the black haired young man, but it was blocked by the aura or the orbo around him. Robin was shocked. Never had she seen such a thing before. Hitomi stirred in her sleep.

"Hitomi! Wake up!" Robin yelled.

"No, stop!" Amon shouted and ran swiftly toward her. He grabed the poor girl so that she could not escape and held his hand on her mouth. She struggled to get free and tried to cry for help, but he was much stronger than she. Robin began to cough a little due to the orbo being so near her. Amon pointed the gun at her.

"Robin... I don't want to do this, but I will if you force me to."

The blonde haired witch froze, the only thought going through her mind: _'How could you?'._ Could he be serious? Could he really be this heartless? To kill one of the only people in the world who believed that his heart truly did run with warm blood and not sub-zero water? Her eyes filled with tears that trickled down her face like heavy rain. She felt so weak... So helpless...

Using the hand that had previously been covering Robin's mouth, Amon got hold of both her arms and pulled her tightly toward his body so she could not escape. He aimed precisely at his sleeping cousin.

"Hitomi.. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Amon said. He was about to fire, but something within him pleaded for him not to continue. Robin tried to stop him by getting away from his powerful grip, but it was to no avail. She began to call for help. He needed to work quickly.

"Amon!" she shouted. "How can you do this? People always told me you were heartless and I did not want to believe them because I.. I liked you!"

Amon's eyes widdened and he directed his attention at the screaming girl.

"But now I know.. You're not heartless, you're worse.. **You're a murderer**!"

Amon's heart skipped a beat. He'd been called many things in his life and many he'd been able to shrug off, but none of those hurt more than this. His vision began to blur. His body trembled. Both utter hurt and rage built within him.

"Shut up!" he said. "Just shut up! You know nothing, Robin! Nothing!"

She looked up at him, surprised at what she saw. The rock hard, impenetrable fortress that was Amon's wall was shattered. She saw that his eyes were getting glossy. But then, why was he going this? It was appearant that he didn't want to. Could it be that he has no other choise?

Something inside of him repeated that this had to be done, and if not by him, by someone else. Amon couldn't have that. He couldn't have some frightening man in black come and put his cousin through terror before her death. Atleast this way she would die peacefully in her sleep. Robin knew she had to do something, but what? What could she do? He had the upper hand here.

Hitomi began to toss in her sleep, a sure sign she was about to awaken. He closed his eyes... and just as Hitomi sat up, pulled the trigger...

"AMON, STOP!"

* * *

EEP! Finally! Some action in this story! Anyways, you'll see my little cover up later. Until then, worry about poor Hitomi! 


End file.
